Druan Aldridge
Druan is much taller then an average human male, His muscles are hard as stone by wearing his armour constantly, He has a tattoo on his neck with the "Courage" symbol, History - Druan was looking at the ocean, looking at the sun when it reflects itself apon the peaceful still water, The little boy was looking at his father with curious eyes, ” Dad, do you believe that monsters lives in the sea?,” His father looked at him with a smirk, nodding. ” Aye, So you better not fall down.” Druan looked at his father with curiousity in his eyes of what might be under his feet, his father simply nodded smirking slightly. ” It´s monsters everywhere Druan, even in people.” Druan nodded slowly, suddenly his fish pole at his hand started to draw and shake, He slowly started to pull it closer, ”Dad... I´ve a large bugger here apperently..” His father looked at him, ”Take it easy son,” His father slowly stood up on his feet and quickly took the fish hov, Druan quickly pulled up the pole as quick as he could, The fish get lose from the pole but his father took it with his Hov, He looked at Druan and smiled, ” Well done.” Druan smiled and ” Thanks father.” Years came and passed, Druan was now at his sixteenth age, he was looking at a recuitment poster on the wall, on the poster it stood, ” Join the army, Fight for you loved ones, Fight for your home and your life,” Tirone walked up to Druan side and looked at the Poster smirking abit. ”Oi, Druan, That Fight for your loved ones, do you know what it really means?,” Druan rolled his eyes, very aware what would come, ”.. Please, Share your wisedom, wisehat..” Tirone smirked, ” Future.. Sexmates,” Tirone cast glances around him, smirking wickedly, Druan looked at Tirone, First seriously then changing to a widely smirk, shaking his head, laughing quietly, ”You floor dropped son of a bitch,” Tirone smirked widely, ” Alright, Lets go and sign up, Shall we?.” Druan looked at Tirone with a supprised look, ”You´re joining aswell?,” Tirone nodding looking supisously at Druan, ”..What?, You think I woulden´t do it, I woulden´t let you die out there,” Druan smirked widely, ”. However, You´re lazy as a Beer drinking dwarf, so well, it is indeed a suprise”, Druan and Tirone approached the Recuiter sitting behind a large table, The Recuiter looked up at them with tired eyes..”Sign in your names,” Druan nodded slowly, slowly kneeing down at the table, writting his name as good as he could, ” Done” Tirone kneeling down and writting his name in crow letters, He smirks at the recuiter and the man returns the smirk, saying. ”Welcome to the army boys.” Eleven Years passed, Druan stared at the troops parrying and traning at the yard, he stood with his arms behind his back, under his years of service he hade been given the chance to lead a new created Sabre Regiment, Tirone was yelling at two men who hade been fighting each others nearly to bloody pults, Tirone was now a Sargeant of the same Reigment Druan was a Captain off, Suddenly a man in a scout clothed came running, As he appraoched Druan he held out a Letter, as he opened it, and read it contains, he read it twice then three, like not understanding it words. ”Shite,” He cursed under his breath, He looked at his man, yelling out from the deepts of his throat, ”Reigment!, At center..” As the man hade gathered in two lines looking at the wall infont of them, They were outside in a Castle yard, which was functioal as a small outpost, Druan looked at his men ”Brothers and Sisters of Lordearon, new frontlines has been opended up,” The man and the womens in the regiment was looking at the wall, but at the look of their face and their eyes, He thought he saw one singel word, ”Why?”, he looked at the contains of the letter, ” Our home is besieged by a enemy we have never seen before, we´re to report directly towards the frontlines, We will head out in half hour!.” They were on the march towards a new war, Tirone were marching infront of the Reigment while Druan was walking it at side, He could hear the anixous chatter betwean the womens and the man in the formation behind them, They´re eager, Druan thought that many of them woulden´t survive the battle to come, He was wearing a captain armour, winged helmet and regular captain armour, His man was wearing the regular amour of their kingdom, He could see pride in some of the soldiers eyes, serveing their kingdom, That should be every soldiers dreams, They hade walked for some hours before they started to see refugess of war, some of them wearing cloths damaged only ribbons left, others covered in blood, As they marched on, they came finaly arrived to a already built camp in the Eastern belt of the Tirisfal glades, They´re proximity a 3 000 Kilometers from Andorhal among them was Spearmen, Archers, Dwarf Riflemen, Aswell an civilan milita, Druan looked among the gathered men from the other regiments, recognize non among the gathered forces that belonged to the same battalion as him, Tirone walked to his side, ” No Silver Knights yet eh?,” Druan looked at Tirone and nodded slowly, ”Whatever that has attacked us Tirone, They surely took us off guard,” Tirone nodded simply at Druan and walked off, Druan headed to his regiment tent, During the Night reports hade came in, All reports indicated that Battalions Regiments spread around the Eastern Tirisfal hade been in contact with the enemy, The next morning Druan was looking at his man and women of his Regiment, Other Regiments in the camp hade been awaken, The Camp Commander stood infront of them all explaning the situation for the troops. ”Soldiers of the Alliance, We´re faceing a enemy that has just appeard on our door-steps, however, I´am going to be true to you, We´re blind, our enemy at this moment, appear to go at random, attacking villages, towns, everything that they see. Therefor orders has came that every Regiment in this camp will go to their locations given, You won´t be in a full battalion strength, You will guard your given ground and defend it until you shit rocks if so needed,” The Camp commander appeard to be in his early fifties, I´ve been given names of Regiment captains for their positions, Maclain, You will head towards,- Tirone speak quietly but loud enough to Druan to hear, ”, Seems that every Regiment will be on its own, That cant be good,” Druan listend and nodded slowly, ”orders are orders, Sargeant, We do as we´re told,” ”Druan, Your reigment will be posted among the farmlands, The River banks will be protected by Kain´s Regiment,” Druan saluted with respect, listen to every reigment given their locations, after three hours of preparetions they finaly head out, Kain´s Reigment infront of them, They´re mostly armed with spear, it was originally a spear reigment, but the situation hade made them to arm themselves with other weapons, just as his own, Archers aswell as Dwarven Riflesmen hade been posted among more populated towns with thier own town guard, The regions own force was protecing what they could, They were surely caught off guard, The Hellish Rockfarm Druan along with his regiment hade finaly arrived to the farm, the farm which he was told, was a farm with four barns, protecing each of this with his current member would thin his angle of protection in it´s angles, They´d made a tringle of fireplaes around the barns´s outshirts, if a patrol would see or make contact with the enemies the patrol would cast the alchool into the fire as a signal, thereafter they would respond, The barns protections wasent a necceary, but the farm house itself, Druan stood up at the balcony which was built in the house, the house owners hade left the farm to hours ago, apperently taken away by the Regional Guard, Druan took a glance once more as he walked inside the house, He walked into the kitchen and perpared some tea as he was, Tirone walked into the kitchen, He looked at Druan and smirked, ”. If you hade a dress, I would´ve called you sexy maid,” Druan looked at Tirone shaking his head, ”Comedian dumbass”, Druan took the pot away as the water was prepared he laid down a small detachemnt of the mint that was inside the small thing, ”Any news from the front?”. Druan said while looking down at the pot, Tirone shaked his head, ”No, nothing certain so far, we´re facing a enemy which seems to attack at random so far, so no fronts,” Druan looked at Tirone, ”That´s not good at all, As our forces are so spread out,” Tirone looked at Druan and gave him a short smirk, ” Well, I have to go captain, Enjoy your tea women,” Druan looked up Tirone with a wicked grin, ”. You have to go already so soon?, I was just about to poison your tea,” Tirone gave back a grin and walked out from the kitchen, (( More to come ))